In addition to the standard operation in which a wind energy plant delivers its power according to the available wind up to a possible maximum power, a wind energy plant can also be operated in a power-limited way. This mode of operation is particularly important where several wind energy plants are embraced in one wind farm and control of the power from the wind farm has to take place, like in a power station. In this, the controls by the wind farm or the electric utility preset a desired value for the maximum power to be fed by the wind energy plant in the power-limited mode of operation, particularly for the maximum non-reactive power to be fed.